Another Dimension
by Nintendoga
Summary: Everybody already knows about Mario & Luigi's Adventures, but what they don't know is what happens in their personal lives. This is what happens when everybody's favorite team goes from heroes to zeroes! CH 4, Galaxies, Yoshis, & Luigi's.
1. Squids,Doctors,& Judges

AN: This chapter has been heavily edited, so if you have read this story before, then it will seem different to you, anyway on with the story. Oh almost forgot, I don't own anyone from Mario.

Another Dimension

Once upon a time, there were two italian men walking down a street. One was fat, mildly short, and wearing blue & red overalls. His name was Mario, he was the protector of the Mushroom Kingdom from the evil Bowser. The other was tall, mildly skinny, and wearing blue & green overalls. His name was Luigi, and he was the protector's brother of the Mushroom Kingdom. The two brothers were at a cafe drinking coffee, watching T.V. when a sudden news report came on.

"This just in, all residents within the Mushroom Kingdom are adviced to stay in thier indoors, as Squiddler, the insane Squid that Mario and some green guy-"

"Hey!" said Luigi.

"-put away is currently loose, that is all."

"Say, you don't think that he would try to come after us, do you?" said Mario.

"I don't know," said Luigi "But we'd better hurry home just to be safe."

"Ok."

Mario and Luigi walked outside-

"Hey you forgot to pay the bill!" yelled the clerk.

-went back inside, payed the bill, then came back outside and jumped inside of a pipe. Spat out from the pipe onto thier front lawn, they ran inside and locked the door and shut the windows.

"Hey Mario I'm gonna go take a shower, please don't do anything stupid while i'm up there."

"When have I ever done anything stupid Luigi?"

**Flashback**

**"Hey Luigi!"**

**"Yes Mario?" Yelled Luigi from the kitchen as Mario popped his head inside the kitchen door. Luigi just got back from saving Mario from his haunted mansion.**

**"Let's say I accidentally fell on top of your vacumm and realeased all the ghost inside of it, how mad on a scale of 1-10 would you be?"**

**"Oh I'd say around OVER 9000!!!!"**

**"What 9000! There's no way that can be right!"**

**"Wait, why are you asking me this?"**

**"No reason." said Mario as he went back into the living room "Ok guys he said 9000 so you guys might wanna go to another place to live for awhile."**

**"Say what?" Luigi dashed into the living room only to see......Mario by himself, sweating profoundly!**

**"Who were you talking to?"**

**"Who?"**

**"Who were you talking to?"**

**"Nice day isn't it."**

**"Why are you changing the subject?"**

**"Say what?"**

**"Why are you acting like this?"**

**"What's for dinner Luigi?"**

**"Why are you sweating?"**

**"....What we talking about?"**

**Luigi just stood there for a couple of seconds before going back to the kitchen. Mario looked up to see all of the ghost from Luigi's Mansion floating up on the ceiling.**

**"That was close." said King Boo as he farted.**

**End Flashback**

"Fine, I'll just sit here and watch T.V." pouted 10 minutes of sitting on the couch the doorbell rang.

"Telegram for.... Luigi!" said the person.

"He's in the shower!" yelled Mario as he was to lazy to get up.

"Well tell him to hurry up!"

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll rip your little head off you little- uh I mean telegram for Mario!"

"He's on the couch!"

"....... Screw this!" said the person as he punched through the door.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Mario as he ran upstairs, tripped, fell down the stairs, then ran back upstairs and opened the bathroom door.

"Mario! What are you doing!" Yelled Luigi from the shower.

"Hold Me!!!" Yelled Mario as he tried to grab Luigi.

"Get away!"

"But I need to be held!"

"What the heck's your problem."

"You know I completely forgot on the way here."

"Then go downstairs and check."

Mario went downstairs and looked at the broken door and remembered why he screamed.

"Oh yeah.......Ahhhhhhhh!" Screamed Mario as he tripped yet again on the stairs while running up again. As he got up, he felt a pair of tentacles grab his legs.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help me Luigi!'

"Luigi won't save you now." said the mysterious voice.

"Who are you?"

"Why don't you remember me Mario?"

"Squiddler?"

Meanwhile Back upstairs.

Luigi goes downstairs to find a giant squid beating the heck out of Mario.

"Squiddler! Why are you here?"

"To kill you two for putting me in the slammer!"

"It was Mario's idea!!!" said Luigi

"Traitor, wait until I tell Squiddler that it was me who put him in the- oh crap!" said Mario

"SHUT UP!" said Squiddler as he beat Mario up some more, after an hour of beatings, Mario passed out.

"He also took a $20 from your wallet." said Luigi

"Why you!" said Squid as he punched Mario in the face once more and ran away.

Two hours later

"Oh, where am I?" said Mario as he woke up in a daze.

"Why your in the hospital." said a doctor as he entered the room.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Doctor Doctor!"

"Doctor Doctor?!"

"Yes, my name was either that or Professor Gaylord."

"Okay....so what happened?"

"According to Luigi you were owned by a giant squid."

"Hey I put up a good fight!"

"Luigi said you tried to slap him, but it didn't effect him at all."

"Hi Mario!" said Luigi as he entered the room.

"Go away no likes you!"

"Why are so mean to me!"

"GO!!!"

Luigi ran out the room crying only to bump into Doctor Doctor's wife, Doctor Nurse.

"Hi Luigi!"

"Hi Doctor Nurse."

"What bone did you break this time Luigi?"

"Oh no my brother's here."

"Sooo you want a good time?"

"What! Where'd that come from?"

Nurse pulled Luigi into a closet and made out with him.

Meanwhile Mario, whose wounds have apparently healed, is getting into an argument with Doctor Doctor.

"What kind of name is Doctor?"

"Don't push me Mario!" said Doctor as Mario pushed him.

"What a stupid name! Hahahahahahahah!"

"That's it! You'd better be lucky I'm in a good mood or else I'd be really pissed!" said Doctor Doctor as he walked over to the closet to put up his coat, and opened it, only to find Luigi and Mrs. Nurse making out.

"What the Luigi! How could you betray me like this. I expected this from Mario, but not you! That's it Mario Bros. I have had enough of your idiocy, I'll see you two in court!"

"What!!!" said Mario & Luigi simultaneously.

Two days later.

Mario & Luigi walked into Mush-court, the highest court in the land.

"This is so embarrassing Mario, we're gonna lose."

"Don't worry about it Luigi, what could happen?"

"All will rise!" said the Bailiff as everybody rose. "Now to the left."

Everybody moved to the left. "Take it back now y'all."

Everybody backed up. "One hop this time!"

Everybody hopped. "One hop this time!"

Everybody hopped again. "Cha-Cha real smooth!"

Everybody Cha-Cha'd real smooth "Turn around-"

"Is this really the time or place for that?" said Luigi.

"All will sit."

The judge came out and sat down in his chair, only to reveal Judge Doctor Doctor!

"WTF!!!" yelled Mario & Luigi.

"Don't worry guys, I got it all under control!" said Toad, their lawyer.

"Your honor, my clients, Mario & Luigi, are obviously.........Guilty towards all crimes!!!"

"TOAD!!"

"Bet you wish you got me a birthday present last year don't ya!!!"

"I hereby sentence Mario & Luigi to 80 days of community service at the aquarium. Case Dismissed!" said the Doctor. "Now onto the next case!"

Yoshi & Pikachu walked inside.

"Yoshi tell me what happened."

"Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi!"

"I see, how do you respond Pikachu?"

"Pika Pika! Pika Pikachu!"

"Really! well I guess that-"

"Yoshi Yoshi!"

"Damn, Only one solution left, The case is unsolveable!"

At the aquarium

"Mario, how did we get in this mess?"

"I don't Luigi, I don't know."

"Well at least it can't get worse then this!"

"HEY SHRIMP!"

Mario looked over to see Squiddler wearing Boxing gloves.

"READY FOR ROUND TWO!"

"Mamma Mia!" said Mario as he ran towards the exit, only to trip and fall down, yet again.

Original AU:  
Well that was just dandy wasn't it, Tell me if you liked the story or not, soooooo R&R, or else Squid will beat you up!

New AU: Yeah, I edited this a hell of a lot. Chapter 3 will be up later today(Janurary 23, 2010). Also please review, whether it's critisim, or praise, it'll make me feel better. Will also be uploading new chapter of my Smash Bros. fic Another Day In The Life Of, and if I'm lucky, the conclusion of Fugitive and Sonic through the years. R


	2. Games, Ghost, & HulkToads

Another Deminsion

Chapter 2 Games, Ghosts, & Toads

I do not own Mario, Luigi, Super Smash Bros., or Sonic.

Mario climbed back onto a metal gray crystal surface, he could feel the wind brushing against his hair as he looked on to the horizon. Hearing a metal noise he turned around only to be faced by his mortal enemy, Metal Mario.

"Let's do this." said Mario as he got in a fighting position. Metal Mario said nothing as he charged towards Mario with immense strength and punched his counter part off the metallic structure and watched as he saw Mario falling to his doom. Mario could say nothing as he could see himself falling closer and closer to the ground. Just as he was a couple of feet away from death, he heard the most horrific thing he could ever hear in his life.

"Continue?"

"God Damn it!" yelled Mario as he threw his controller on the ground. "The one time I get to Metal Mario on very hard with one life without dieing and I lost?!!!" "I almost broke the world record!"

Mario, getting very frustrated grabbed the controller and chucked it at the T.V. screen. For some strange reason it bounced off and hit Mario in the balls.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mario screamed to the heavens as he clutched his balls, "That's it!" Mario picked up the Nintendo 64 and threw it at the T.V. Knowing Mario and his luck, it bounced off and landed on the eject button, which ejected the cartridge, which hit Mario square in his balls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
WHY ME??????????????????????????" Yelled Mario as he passed out.

2 hours later

"Yaaawn" said Luigi as he woke up from his nap and looked at the clock. "11 a.m. oh crap I gonna miss my stories, Days of our Mushroom!" Luigi ran downstairs and into the living room. "Look Mario I know you're trying to beat the world record, but can you pause it so I ca-OMGWTF HAPPENED HERE!!??" screamed Luigi as he saw the entire living room (with a unconsious Mario in the middle) broken. Luigi walked over to Mario and kicked his balls.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Mario "said" as he looked at Luigi menacingly. "Why did you kick me there?"

"Why did you break all our furniture and more importantly," Luigi paused for a second and walked over to a random pile of garbage and picked up a cartridge "YOU RUINED OUR COPY OF SUPER SMASH BROS!!!"

"So?" said Mario as Luigi looked at him furiously.

"This was the first original game in the series and you broke it!"

"So?" Mario said. Luigi started thinking in his mind.

*Luigi don't smack him, don't smack him!*

*DO IT!*

*Who was that!*

*It is I, your concinous.*

*I'm pretty sure that's not how you spell that.*

*Silence! I, the green thunder have come to help you in your time of need*

*Green Thunder? Oh my GOD! I know who you are!*

*That's right Luigi it is I Mr.-*

*LINK GET OUT OF MY HEAD!*

*No you idiot it is I Mr.-*

*Mr. Anderson*

*Who the heck is-*

*Did you get my package*

*What?*

*Well Good.*

*Um..... okay?*

*Surprised to see me?*

*I don't even know what you're talking abou-*

*Then you're aware of it.*

*OF WHAT? SHUT UP LUIGI!*

*Our connection.*

*....Just forget it, do as Mr. L tells you to do, okay Greenie?*

*Okie dokie*

*Good now get the hell out of your mind!*

Luigi then snaps back to reality as Mario is poking him.

"Why are you poking me?"

"Cause you kept on saying random stuff from that Matrix movie."

"Well, I'm gonna go to the mall and look for a new copy, stay here and watch the house while I'm gone."

"Wait Luigi! Don't you remember last time you told me to watch the house?"

*Luigi is standing in front of their yard, looking at Mario, who is sitting next to fireworks, and pieces of disinagrated rubble that smells like burnt chicken.*

"And remember last Christmas?"

*Luigi is standing in front of several fire fighters as Mario is spitting snow onto the house as a humongous tree on fire lays on top of their house, which is also on fire.*

"And remember Thanksgiving?"

*Luigi is standing in front of his house watching Mario with a knife and bib trying to cut into a giant, mutant, baked at 150 degrees an hour firebreathing turkey destroying Toadtown.*

"And rememb-"

"Okay Okay I get it, well as long as you sit down and do nothing, everything should be okay! Bye!" said Luigi as he left the house. Mario stood in the darkness as he heard noises in the bedroom.

"Wha- who's there!" shouted Mario as he walked into the hallway. When he got to the bedroom there was fog seeping from under it and whispering could be heard on the other side. Mario opened the door slowly only to reveal Boo!

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Mario

"Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Boo

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Mario as he ran down the hallway, tripping down the stairs. "Damn it!" Mario got up only to be faced by the boo. Mario ran into the closet leaving a perplexed boo floating there. Suddenly Mario came out with a bible, two popsicle sticks glued together to look like a cross, and helium in a balloon.

"The Power of Christ Compels you!" Yelled Mario as he threw the cross at the boo(which phased right through) and for only god knows why, jumped towards the Boo with the helium bag, and for some wierd reason caught the boo in it.

"Yes!!!" Mario then tied the balloon to the door and walked outside to catch a breather. When he looked back, the house was in the air, floating towards Peach's castle. Then, when a fly broke wind in Africa, the ballon popped, releasing the boo and the house from it's grip. The house and the castle met an unfortunate end as it plummeted right into eachother.  
Mario got a call on his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"MARIO MY CASTLE HAS BEEN DESTROYED BY SOME LUNATIC'S HOUSE!!!! DO YOU KNOW WHO DID THIS!!!!!??!?!?" Screamed Peach through the phone.

"Uh Lu..igi?"

"Thank you and have a pleasent evening. GUARDS SEND LUIGI TO THE DUNGEON!"

"But we don't have one."

"THEN SEND HGIM TO JAIL!!!!"

"Yes Ma'am" said two guards as they ran to wherever Luigi was.

Meanwhile

Luigi was walking into the Town's biggest mall, Tall.( Get it Toad + Mall = Tall! lol) While in there he walked to the nearest game store. Luigi wandered around inside for 10 min before looking at the gamecube section, Luigi let out a small gasp before going to the clerk.

"Sir I demand to know why Luigi's Mansion is at the bottom of the used games shelf?"

"1 it sucks, 2 You can beat it in five hours, and 3 you can't jump."

"Sir do you know who I am, I'm-a Luigi!"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"You know jumpman!"

"No."

"Mario's brother!"

"Who?" Suddenly Geno walks by the store.

"Hey Tom." He yelled to the clerk.

"Hey Geno"

"Oh come on he's not even a major character!"

"Geno rules all!"

"But I'm Luigi number 1!"

"Look kid, I really don't care about you or your personal life so either get out or buy something."

"Sigh, well do you have any more copies of Super Smash Bros."

"Last one's right over there." said the clerk as he pointed to a shelf. Luigi walked over and searched for the S's.

"Here it is!" said Luigi as he reached it, but when he was an inch away, another hand grabbed onto it as well.

"Hello Luigi."

"Toad? What are you doing here?"

"My Super Smash Bros. Cartridge broke, you?"

"Same here. So...... this is the last copy huh?"

"THIS IS MINE MOTHER TUCKER!!!" Yelled Toad as he kicked Luigi in the shin and ran to the register.

"Get back here!" Yelled Luigi. When Toad got to the register he quickly took out his wallet and placed the game on the counter.

"That will be $10.01." said Tom. "Also we have no change left so exact amount please."

Toad pulled out a $10, but couldn't find a penny, looking back he saw Luigi running towards him with a balled up covered his head as he thought Luigi was gonna punch him. Suddenly Luigi jumped over Toad, slammed a penny on the counter, waited for the reciept, and took off with the game.

"Get back here! LUIGI!!!!!" Toad got so angry that his body became green and gained hulk like muscles.

Luigi was running to the car until he realised he was being chased by Hulk-Toad.

"LUIGI!!!!!!!!!"

"MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Getting in the car, he drove off with the game hoping he would lose Toad. When he looked back he saw Toad running after him. Now Toad was a fast runner, but he wasn't as fast as a car.

"HaHa who's a loser now!" Yelled Luigi. Suddenly the car got slower and slower until it ran out of gas. "Oh come on!"  
Luigi could see Hulk-Toad getting closer and closer.

"LUIGI!!!!!!!"

Luigi then had an idea when Toad had caught up with Luigi, and was looking furious.

"Okay Toad you've forced me to do this." said Luigi as he randomly took out a chilidog.

"What are you doin-" Toad couldn't finish as out of nowhere Sonic came and was drooling.

"Here boy, want the chilidog, want it, want it? GO FETCH!" Luigi threw the chilidog with all his might in the direction of his house. Then Luigi jumped on the back off Sonic and yelled, "Run Sonic, run as fast as you can!"

Sonic charged his feet like a bull, and in a blur, Luigi was soaring towards his house like fifty cheetahs with super shoes on. He was going so fast that if he blinked he would've passed two miles he was feeling great, for the first time in his life, he felt like a winner.

Until Luigi snapped back to reality seeing he was goin 5 mph.

"What the? Hey!!" Luigi found a mark under Sonic's quills, it read *To whoever's reading this, we are sorry to inform you that this Sonic is the one from '06 and the gameboy advance genises version combined to create the slowest one yet. Thank you and have a nice day. Love Sega*

"MAMA F*%$ER!!!!!" yelled Luigi as he looked back at Toad, who was running towards him. Then out of nowhere, guards grab Luigi by the arms and pushed him to the ground.

"Luigi you are under arrest for destroying a high authorities castle."

"What but I never eve- wait a minute...... MARIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Yelled Luigi as he was being driven to jail. Hulk-Toad stood there confused, picked up the game, and ran away repeatingwhat Luigi had said.

"MARIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile

"Yeah so sorry for blaming you bro." said Mario as he was visiting Luigi in the visiter's lounge.

"I guess it's okay, besides I'm only in here for 2 months, 1 if I get good behavior."

"Yeah well look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"You have two friends to keep you company." said Mario as he pointed to Birdo and a steroid abuser winking at him.

"Well I gotta go Luigi, see you in a month." said Mario as he walked out the door.

"Don't leave me!" cried Luigi as his two friends closed in on him.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be gentle." said Birdo as he/she/it slapped him on the butt.

"MARIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Well That's the end, sorry I took so long, but I had a lot of school work to do over the past month. but I promise the 3rd chapter "The Mario and Luigi Thanksgiving special, Attack of the 100 foot Giant Princesses" Will be out in 2 weeks or less. Thank you and please R&R or I'll think people don't like this story and won't continue.


	3. Radios, Schools, & Hotels

Another Dimension Ch. 3 Radio, Schools, & Tests

**I am truly sorry for the old chapter 3, it was very sucky and I was into futurama. So without further ado, i present to you, The new Chapter 3. P.S. Review are accepted, it can be flamers, criticism, praise, or even a few helpful pointers. **

Mario & Luigi were sitting down listening to the radio, it was the 1st Monday of the month, which means it was time for another one of Waluigi's Wacky Radio Contest. Each month Waluigi would hold a contest to win a paid vacation to an exotic place. it was different each year, but rumors were spreading this year it would be the best.

"I wonder if the vacation is gonna be in..."

"Quiet Luigi it's starting." said Mario as he turned up the radio.

"Welcome back to Waluigi's Wacky Radio Contest! Today sure is gonna be a doozie with us celebrating 10 years of wasting your precious time in exchange for me getting richer, and wackier, did I mention richer? Anyway don't forget about our Radio contest, be the 56th caller in 56 seconds to win an all non-expense, non-paid for vacation to the greatest place ever made! With luxurious food, everyone at your command, and more, this is an opportunity you can't pass up. Oh by the way, it's been 56 seconds."

Mario and Luigi both looked at each other, then the phone, then at each other again, before dashing towards the phone.  
After punching kicking and crawling their way towards the phone, they both stood up while listening to the radio in the background to someone calling in.

"Congratulations Caller!"

"Oh My God, did I win the vacation?!?"

"No you suck! You win nothing! That was the 36th caller people, so you still have a chance! Call Now!"

"Okay Mario, time to settle this like civilized people."

"Your right Luigi, this is so immature of us to- GET OUTTA MY WAY!!!" yelled Mario as he pushed Luigi and dialed the number on the phone.

"Congratulations! your the 56th caller!"

"Did i win?"

"What are you retarded? I just said you were the 56th caller."

"What do I win?"

"You'll find out, I'll come over to your house in two weeks and give you your prize."

"Okay Bye!"

"Wow Mario can you believe we're going on vacation." said Luigi

"Nothing could go wrong now." said Mario as the doorbell rang. Standing there at the door was Doctor Doctor.

"Doctor Doctor? What are you doing here?"

"Community service, apparently it's against the law to drink and drive while smoking, blindfolded, while driving in the Elementary School Parking Lot. For the next two days, you may refer to me as Doctor Lawyer. Anyway, I have to tell you something about your so called radio contest you won."

"Yes?"

"Well, according to my files you two moved out of the Mushroom Kingdom to Brooklyn in 1st grade, and came back after college."

"Yeah? So?"

"Well here in the Mushroom Kingdom, the law states that if you didn't pass our High School, then you aren't able to conduct in any business here in the Mushroom Kingdom, including Radio Contests."

"Well what does that mean?" asked Luigi

"I'm sorry but if you two wanna go on that vacation, you'll have to repeat Grades 1-12 again."

"Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!"

"You two can start tomorrow." said Doctor doctor as he left Mario & Luigi crying on the doorstep.

(THE NEXT DAY)

Mario & Luigi were walking up to the elementary school in Toad Town. Mario had a Spongebob book bag with Barbie stickers on the side. Luigi had a Dora The Explorer lunchbox with High School Musical stickers on it.

"This is so embarrassing." said Mario.

"Look on the bright side, at least Doctor Doctor bribed the city counsel into letting us make up one grade a day. By the time we graduate, we'll be on our way to our vacation." said Luigi.

The two brothers went down the first grade hallway and went into their assigned classroom. Upon entering, they saw about 15 kids and a woman all sitting in a circle on the floor.

"May I help you?" asked the kind woman.

"Uh we're Mario and Luigi."

"Ah the new kids! Class, please give a warm welcome to your new classmates Mario and Luigi. Take a seat, we were just about to begin dicussing important matters."

The brothers took a seat on the left side of the circle and began listening to the teacher.

"Now class, this week's topic is jobs. What kind of job would you want when you're older? Why don't you start Jason?

The little blond kid stood up and said, "I wanna be a fireman!"

"Good! How about you Nellie?"

"I wanna be a movie star!"

"Great! And you Ike?"

"Ike make a no-no."

"Excellent! How about you Luigi?"

"Well, due to the recent economic downturn, my dreams of applying in the medical fields of a doctor, may have to be put on hold. However, if I pass my GPA's SAT's, SOL's, CAT's, LCP's ABC's and BCA's, then I may have a chance, isn't that stellar!!!??."

Luigi noticed the looks of confusion on everyone's face.

"Well... that was interesting. What's your dream job Mario?"

"LUIGI'S THE COLOR OF BOOGERS!!!" yelled Mario as everybody laughed out loud.

"That wasn't very nice Mario, I'm afraid you'll have to spend the day in the time out box."

Mario walked over to the time out box, watching Luigi and everyone having fun, while he spent eternity in the time out box.

*How dare she put me in this little box! Why when I get out I'm gonna...get...her.* Mario thought silently, until it was nap time and he fell asleep.

(Grade 2)

"Yesterday was so much fun," said Luigi "I made a macaroni project, and the teacher gave me an A+!"

"Yesterday was fun too," said Mario "Until Jason drank too much apple juice and threw up on me."

"Well look on the bright side," said Luigi as they made their way to their second grade classroom. "Second Grade is super easy, we'll be outta here in no time." Mario and Luigi made their way into the classroom, which was filled with 20 kids, and a teacher next to the chalkboard. Only, everybody looked hyper.

"SIT DOWN NEXT TO BILLY AND JADE YOU PUNY INSIGNIFICANT MORTALS!!!!!!!" the teacher said all hypery.

"What she say?" asked Mario.

"I think she wants us to sit down." said Luigi as they made their way over to Billy & Jade.

"Hey little fella, what's your name?" asked Luigi to the little boy.

"My name is Billy, and I will DEVOUR YOU SOUL!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Mario you wanna trade seats?" asked Luigi

*CHOMP*

"OH DEAR MUSHROOM SHE BIT ME!!!!!" cried Mario as he fell to the floor, crying with fear.

"Never mind."

" QUIET EVERYBODY I WILL MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER IF YOU DO NOT GET BACK TO WORKING!!!!!!"  
said the teacher.

"Mario this classroom is nuts!" panicked Luigi. "Mario?"

"OMG LUIGI DID YOU KNOW YOU HAVE A GREY HAIR ON YOUR MUSTACHE!!!" hyped Mario

"Snap out of it Mario! What made you become so hyper?" asked Luigi.

"OH, SOME KID GAVE ME THIS PACKET FULL OF SUGAR! YOU GOTTA TRY IT, IT'S AWESOME!!!" Yelled Mario.

"Lemme see that!" After smelling and looking at the white sugar, Luigi stood up and yelled, "This isn't sugar! It's Cocaine!"

"FREEZE!!" Yelled a policeman as he busted through the door, followed by 20 FBI Agents.

"What's going on?" asked Luigi as an agent dragged Mario and him out of the class.

"Young man, this isn't a second grade class, it's a drug ring which was being followed out by the teacher. She brainwashed the kids and forced them to do her bidding. If it wasn't for you, we never would have had the evidence to stop the drug circle." explained one agent.

"Alright let's move out!" yelled one agent as they hancuffed the teacher and ran away.

"Wait a minute, do we still pass the class?"

(Grade 3)

"Luigi, why can't we tranfer schools?" asked Mario

"Unfortunatley Doctor Doctor said that this was the only school that would accept us, but who knows, maybe third grade will be super easy!"

Mario & Luigi walked into the classroom and saw everyone making macaroni pictures for their parents.

"Luigi? what are you doing here?"

Luigi looked over and saw Princess Daisy standing at the chalkboard writing something.

"Daisy? why are you here?"

"Community service for hitting the mayor of Toad town with a tennis racket, you?"

"Can't go on vacation ntil we finish school, but you'll pass us since you know us right?"

"Of course I'll pas- wait a minute us? By us you don't mean You and-"

"DAISY!?" Yelled Mario as he jumped into a fighting position.

"MARIO!?" yelled Daisy as she did the exact same thing.

"Oh for the love of- It was three months ago it happened, will you two just let it go!."

(3 months ago)

**"It sure was nice of the princess to invite us to a picnic, eh Luigi?" said Mario**

**"I hope she made lot'sa Spaghetti!" said Luigi**

**"Luigi, look!" Mario pointed at a note on Princess Peach's castle door.**

**"What does it say?" asked Luigi**

**"It says, Dear dummy brothers, I have kidnapped the princess, and taken all her spaghetti!-**

**"No Way!" yelled Luigi**

**"Ya Way!" said the note**

**"Really?"**

**"YA RLY!"**

**"SRYSLY?"**

**"SRYSLY!" said the note as it continued to read, "-I have locked them inside of one of my hotels! Come get them if you can! Love Bowser!"**

**"Luigi let's-a go!" yelled Mario**

**"Okie-Dokie!" said Luigi**

**As they were running off towards random hotels, Daisy stood up from the bushes and started laughing. She walked towards the door and rung the bell.**

**"Hi Daisy!" said Peach**

**"Hi! Listen Mario and Luigi said they won't make it because they had to go save another world or something."**

**"Oh that's too bad, oh well, come on in I made Lot'sa Spaghetti!"**

**(Present)**

"And besides, you really messed him up Daisy, I mean look at him!"

"So many hotel doors, not enough room keys." said Mario as he went into a feetle position.

"Well, how about this, I'll pass you two for free, as my way of an apology." said Daisy

"It's a deal!"

(Grade 4)

"Oh boy, I can't wait for this teacher, My old fourth grade teacher was a jerk!" said Mario

"Well look on the bright side, maybe fourth grade will be super easy."

Mario and Luigi walked into- and for the first time- a pretty normal class room.

"Why hello Mario & Luigi, you must be the new kids. Go on take a seat." said the familier teacher

"Ok kids, my name is Mr. Garrison. And the only reason I'm saying that, is because we have two new kids in our class, Mario and Luigi."

Everybody looked at the new kids until someone raised their hand.

"Yes Stan what is it?"

"Why do we have two retarded looking people in our class?"

"Now Stanley that isn't very nice, say you're sorry to the retards in the class."

"Sorry Mario, sorry Luigi, sorry Timmy, and sorry Jimmy."

"It's okay."

"Thank you."

"TIMMY!"

"Thanks St- St- Stan!"

"Hey look," Yelled Kyle "Somebody in this class is as fat as Cartman!"

"AY, I'm not fat, I'm big boned!" yelled Mario and Cartman

"Mmhmphpmhmphphmpmhmpmh!" muffled Kenny

"Hahahahaha, oh man he got you got Luigi!" said Mario

"Mr. Garrison, You let them talk like that?"

"Oh I can't control what the little assholes say, now can anyone tell me what two plus two is?"

Nobody said anything. "Come on now don't be shy." Mario raised he hand.

"Twenty-two?"

"Okay now let's get an answer from someone who isn't a complete retard."

"Ay, I don't have to take this crap you!" yelled Mario

"Yes you do retard." said Cartman

"Ay, respect my Authoritah!" yelled Mario

"Mphmphpmhmphmphmphmphmh." said Kenny

"Okay, screw you guys I am going home." said Mario as he ate a mushroom, grew 15 feet tall, and bursted out the building.

"Damn, that kid is cool." said Cartman

(Grade 5)

"Okay Mario, look on the bright side, maybe it-"

"Be quiet Luigi, every time you say that, something bad and outrageous happens, such as me being sacrificed in the middle of the room by fifth graders, locked in a cage, and you do some dumb thing, such as tripping over the wire that connects to the cage, thus allowing me to break free, and escape from the school." said Mario before he realised he was in a cage, being made a sacrafice by the fifth graders.

"Oh come on!" yelled Mario

"Don't worry I'll save you." said Luigi as he tried to jump towards the teacher, but failed and tripped on the wire that connects to the cage.

"Just like I said." Mario burst from the cage and escaped from school. However, The teacher started walking up to Luigi.

"Congratulations! You two passed the drama class portion of 5th grade, which means you two pass fifth grade, and Elemenatary school!"

"Finally, I can't wait for middle school!" said Luigi

**(Grade 6-11)**

**500 years in the future**

**"Hello everyone! and welcome to the 23rd annual Mario & Luigi celebration day! This year we have very special thing!" said the Future Mayor of Toad Town. "We have been able to find a recorder that explains Mario & Luigi's Middle school Years! Put it in Doctor Doctor 3000!"**

**A robot attached the recorder to a sound system, which allowed everyone to hear it.**

**"Luigi, This year is gonna be great!" said Mario**

**BZZT**

**"SWRILIE TIME" Yelled a jock as he pushed Luigi's head into a toilet.**

**BZZT**

**"PANTSING TIME" Yelled a jock as he pansted Mario.**

**BZZT**

**"Welcom to the 8th grade losers!" said a jock as he left Mario and Luigi on top on the school, naked.**

**BZZT**

**"PAPER CUTTING TIME" Yelled a jock as he paper cutted Luigi**

**BZZT**

**"FALCON PUNCHING TIME!" Yelled Captain Falcon as he punched the brothers into a coma.**

**BZZT**

**"COMA PUNCHING TIME!" Yelled the jock as he went into a coma, then had his coma beat up Mario & Luigi's Coma.**

**BZZT**

**Everyone in the audience stood shocked. **

**"So," said the mayor "They sure did have great lives, didn't they?"**

**(Present)**

"Thank you all for coming to the class of (Year unidentified)'s graduation ceromony! As they leave school forever, two homos- i mean heroes want to say something, give it up for Mario & Luigi." said a teacher

"Thank you, thank you, me and my brother would like to say something, in a musical, HIT IT" Yelled Mario

"CAUSE THIS IS HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL, AND NOW WE HAVE TO LET IT GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" sang Mario horribly off key.

"You suck!" yelled Toad

(The next day)

Mario and Luigi stood on their doorsteps, blindfolded, waiting for Waluigi to show up.

"Hello Mario, Hello Luigi!" said Waluigi "Follow me into my car, and I will take you to the most exotic place in the world, where people cater to your every request, and at a low price too!" said Waluigi.

"Oh my gosh, This has got to be the best day of my life!" said Luigi

"Nothing can go wrong now!" said Mario

"Okay you two can take off your blindfolds, while I hi-tail it out of here!" said Waluigi as he pushed the brothers out the car, and sped off.

"Okay Mario, on the count of three we both take off our blindfolds, 1, 2, 3!!!" said Luigi as they both took off their blindfolds.

Dazzled by the beauty of the exotic place, they saw people being catered to their every request, people being seated, and saw the most gorgeous food in the world right in front of them. It was so beautiful, so pretty, it was-

"Hi welcome to McDonalds how may I take your order?" said a cashier.

"DAMN YOU WALUIGI!!!!!!!" sceamed Mario and Luigi

**Well, I hope that this chapter was much better than the old one. Don't worry about me not updating, cause I already started on my next chapter. It's gonna be where Bowser switches brains with Mario. Will they get back to their bodies? Probably. Will they start to become friends? Unlikely. Will Hilarity ensure? Yes, yes it will. Don't forget to Read and Review, or else I won't know if you like my story or not.**


	4. Galaxies, Yoshis, & Luigis

Another Dimension Ch. 4 Galxies, Yoshis, & Luigis.

**In honor of Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Which is going to be the best Mario game ever!) I decided to do a short chapter 4 about it. R&R, because I know how many people are reading this story, and how many people ain't reviewing. Also, this was written the day before Super Mario Galaxy 2 came out, so alot of this stuff is based on trailers and may not be accurate. Then again, when have I ever been accurate.**

**(WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS!)**

**Chapter 4, Galaxies, Yoshis, & Luigis.**

_**Dear Mario, **_

**_Please come to the castle and watch the star festival with us, I have a surprise for you_****_._**

**_Your's Truly Princess Toadstool, Peach_**

**_P.S. Tell Luigi I made Lots'a Spagehtii!_**

****"YAHOO!" Yelled Mario as he started running up to the castle gates. The star festival only happened once every hundred years, and while the last one was ruined (TIME PARADOX!) by Bowser, he was pretty sure he learned his lesson this time.

"Salutations Mario!" said one of the castle gaurds.

"Hello."

"HEY MARIO OVER HERE!"

Mario turned towards the voice and saw some old friends.

"Remember us, the Toad Brigade!" answered the Red toad leader.

"We're here to keep the princess safe!" said the blue one.

"She was expecting you, so go on in and-"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" Snored the Yellow toad.

"Okie-Dokie!" said Mario as he started running past the gates, on his way towards Peach's castle, where nothing could go wrong. Not one thing could ruin this day, not even Bowser showing up 100 feet tall could ruin it. Like that would ever happen right. Hahahahah- OH CRAP!

"GRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!" Yelled a 100ft Bowser as he started tearing up the castle.

"Mama-mia! Toad Brigade attack!" yelled Mario before no one answered. "Toad Brigade?" Mario turned to find everyone sneaking away.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Mario as he threw all the toads at Bowser.

"WHAT DO WE DO MARIO!"

"Just improvise!"

"Got it, improvise. Toad brigade Attack form Plan Alpha!" Yelled the red one as they started running towards Bowser.

"Uh excuse me, mr. Bowser?" asked one toad.

"WHAT!"

"Uh, well it seems that the princess digs a guy who looks fabulous!"

"SOOO!"

"And it seems that you don't look that fabulous."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Butyoursomuchmorefabulouslookingthanmario!" screamed the blue toad.

"HMM. WELL, I DO WORK OUT ALOT!"

"But your nose is so untrimmed, please let us untrim it."

"OKAY, BUT AFTER YOU UNTRIM IT, I WILL BE THE MOST FABULOUS GUY IN THE KINGDOM!" Yelled Bowser as he bent down and let the Toad brigade enter his nose.

"Okay, so what exactly are we doing?" asked the blue toad.

"It's easy, all we have to do is spray the inside of Bowser's nose with pepper spray, then he'll sneeze so much, he'll blow himself away!" said the Red toad as he was spraying pepper inside of his nose.

"That has got to be the most- brillient idea of all time!" yelled the pink toad.

"WHAT THE- AH, AH, AH-" yelled Bowser as he started to sneeze.

"It's working!" Yelled the brigaders.

"AHCHOO!" Achooed Bowser.

Unfortunatley, the plan didn't work, as all of the brigaders started to fly out of Bowser's nose.

"LOOK'S LIKE TEAM BRIGADE IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Yelled the red one as they started flying into space.

"Let's a go!" said Mario as he started running towards Bowser.

"AH, MY LITTLE PUNY NEMISES! WELCOME TO THE CASTLE, LIKE WHAT I'VE DONE WITH THE PLACE!" Yelled Bowser as he pointed to the now burning Toad Town.

"Where's Peach?"

"MARIO!" Yelled Peach from Bowser's hand.

"I'VE DECIDED, IF I CAN'T HAVE THE WORLD, NOBODY CAN! SO HOW ABOUT I MAKE MY OWN GALAXY, SO THAT I CAN DESTROY EVERY OTHER GALAXY!"

"And what makes you think I won't stop you like last time?"

"THIS." said Bowser as he flicked Mario into space.

"MAMA-MIA, HERE WE GO AGAIN!" yelled Mario while being projected into space. After about five minutes of flying, he met up with the toad brigade, who were standing on a planet.

"Why hello Mr. Mario, and WELCOME TO YOUR GALAXY!" said the blue one.

"My what?"

"We couldn't contact Rosalina, so instead, we made your own galaxy out of your head."

"WOW! THIS IS AWESOME!" yelled Mario as he started hugging his own planet head, "How did you guys make this so fast."

"We improvised!" said the pink one as they started putting up a launch star.

"With what?"

"We used hard work, wood, sweat, and semen."

"Uh, where's the semen?" asked Mario causiously.

"How do you think you're breathing in space?"

"OH GOD!" Yelled Mario as he held his breath and jumped into the launch star, anywhere was better than here.

"YIPEEE!" He yelled as he was blasted off into an unknown galaxy.

"...Was it something I said?" asked the pink one.

Mario started flying towards a happy little planet, with a familier egg on it. "Guess this is my stop." said Mario as he plummeted on the planet. Curiously, he ran over to the egg, and no sooner when he did, it hatched.

"YAHOO!" Yelled Yoshi as he fliped in midair."YOSHI!"

"YOSHI? how did you- you know what, I don't even wanna know." said Mario as Yoshi started licking Mario.

"Down boy, come on, we gotta go find a way outta here." said Mario as he jumped onto Yoshi's back. speeding off into the distance, Mario knew he had another long and hard adventure ahead of him. If only Luigi was here.

"SO PEACH, WHAT SHALL WE DO KNOW?" asked Bowser as he continued stomping on Toad Town.

"...." Peach didn't answer.

"SAY, WHAT'S WITH YOU ANYWAY, YOU HAVEN'T SAID A WORD SINCE I BLEW MARIO INTO SPACE!" said Bowser as he smiled at the memory.

"You want me to say something?" asked Peach

"YES, SAY SOMETHING!"

"I'd say, that you've been TRICKED!" yelled Peach as she tore off her dress, only to reveal Luigi.

"WHAT THE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO PEACH!"

"We all knew you would come on the star festival, so Peach and I hatched a plan. We switched places, and had me get kidnapped, so that she could escape with Rosalina into space. Losing Mario was only a casualty, but now I can become the new Mushroom Kingdom Superstar!" explained Luigi as he started laughing.

"Yawn!" said Peach as she walked outside infront of Bowser & Luigi.

"PEACH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Yelled Bowser and Luigi.

"Huh, oh the kidnapping was going to happen tonight? I thought he would come tomorrow." said Peach

"DARN YOU NINTENDO FOR MAKING A BLOND PRINCESS!" Yelled Luigi.

"LOOK'S LIKE YOUR PLAN FAILED GREENIE!" Yelled Bowser as he tossed Luigi into space. "NOW THERE IS NONE LEFT TO STOP ME! GWAHAHAHAHA!"

**MEANWHILE**

Mario and Yoshi came upon one of the Grand Stars, and was about to grab it, when suddenly.

"MARIO!" Yelled Luigi as he fell on top of Mario & Yoshi.

"Luigi! Boy am i glad to see you, I thought I'd have to do this adventure by myself again, but now we can do it together!" smiled Mario like an idiot.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Luigi as he climbed behind Mario on Yoshi's back.

"Yoshi!" said Yoshi as he was glad to be back on board with the Mario Bros.

"Let's go get that Grand Star!" said Mario as the three touched it at the same time.

(Cue Music)

Mario, Luigi, & Yoshi all floated up to the Grand Star, and started flipping around before Mario came infront and grabbed the first of the Grand Stars.

"YAHOOO!" Yelled Mario, for even though this was gonna be a hard adventure, he was glad to have help from his brother and friends.

"YOSHI!"

"HERE WE GO AGAIN!" said Luigi as the star pulled all of them towards Planet Mario, thus begining the adventure of SUPER MARIO GALAXY 2!

**Well, that's the end of chapter 4. Find out what happens next in the exciting adventures of (Name of game withheld due to Nintendo copyright) coming out May 23rd. In Ch. 5, Mario and Bowser switch Brains and Bodies with eachother. Will they get back to normal? Probably. Will they become best friends? Unlikely. Will Hilarity ensure? You can count on it. Read & Review! I know alot of people are reading this story, so don't be afraid to review!**


End file.
